Liar Game: Reborn
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Ubicada en la película Reborn, dónde estuvo realmente Nao y porque ella no participó, lo que los fans queriamos ver en esta pelicula. Located in the movie Reborn, where Nao was really and because she did not participate in the game, what the fans wanted to see in this film.AkiyamaxNao


Bueno después de 2 años sin publicar nada (o eran ya tres?) he sido capaz de volver a escribir algo con lo que me siente satisfecha.

Esta historia se ubica en el Universo del Drama y Películas, más específicamente en la segunda película "Reborn" donde como a todos nos molestó que Nao no apareciera o fuera molestada, la finalidad de este fanfic es explicar las posibles razones y los "momentos que no vimos" en la película, contando con Nao, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión, aunque sé que esta sección no es muy frecuentada.

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (que más quisiera u.u), sólo esta historia.

* * *

**Liar Game: Reborn**

**By: La Dama del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La visita"**

En cuanto entré a la sala de profesores Ono Wataru me miró de forma significativa, los demás profesores seguían en sus propios asuntos, lo que era bueno, considerando la situación que podríamos estar por atravesar, mi mano instintivamente se apretó contra el teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo de mi saco, Nao no me había llamado, lo que significaba que estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Noté la mirada de los demás sobre mí, dándome cuenta de que seguía de pie, por lo que tranquilamente me dirigí a mi escritorio, tomé una carpeta con el listado de los alumnos registrados en mis clases y fingí leerla, después de todo ya me sabía de memoria los nombres y rostros de los alumnos de mi clase, me senté en mi silla y cerré la carpeta, no me gustaba hacer llamadas personales en horario de trabajo, no era por respeto, sino porque odiaba que los demás tratasen de escuchar mis conversaciones, de nuevo tuve la necesidad de sacar mi celular, quizás enviar un mensaje de texto para asegurarme, mi mano se dirigió de nuevo al bolsillo pero me contuve un segundo antes de hacerlo, miré mi reloj, bien solo tenía que esperar 30 minutos antes de mi siguiente clase.

Me puse de pie y los demás profesores apenas y lo notaron, avancé hasta llegar frente a las escaleras de emergencias, me apoyé a un lado del extintor, y finalmente saqué mi teléfono, fruncí el ceño, estaba apagado, había olvidado que antes de iniciar mis clases lo había apagado, lo encendí y de inmediato la pantalla se iluminó, lo guardé de nuevo en mi bolsillo al escuchar pasos acercándose, un par de minutos después Ono apareció frente a mi.

-Una joven te estuvo buscando- comenzó, tratando de sostener mi mirada, no respondí y de inmediato noté los signos de nerviosismo apareciendo en él, empezando por bajar rápidamente la mirada y tensar los hombros.

-Parecía desesperada, ¿la viste?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el leve tartamudeo, asentí de forma indiferente, sus hombros se relajaron un poco y estaba casi seguro que se encontraba reteniendo el aliento mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las manos.

-No era por lo de… ya sabes, ¿verdad?.- continuó de forma nerviosa, el tema del Liar Game era un tema tabú, a nadie le gustaba hablar de ello.

-Ella… ella tenía la misma expresión… - lo miré esperando que continuara, lo escuché tragar saliva sonoramente.- la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando me llegó aquella invitación.- terminó finalmente.

Sí, la mirada de esa joven reflejaba sin duda desesperación, al igual que la de Nao el día en que nos conocimos, decido que lo mejor es ser sincero, si alguien trajo de nuevo el Liar Game, existe la posibilidad de que quieran incluir a "jugadores veteranos", especialmente si como sospecho se trata de una venganza por el duro golpe que recibieron hace dos años en la ronda final.

Vigilo que no haya nadie cerca y aprovechando que en ésta zona no hay cámaras de vigilancia, decido contarle lo del renacimiento del juego, él parece asustado, por lo que trato de calmarlo, diciendo que aparentemente sólo están invitando a jugadores nuevos, le pido o quizás la mejor forma de llamarlo sería le ordeno que se cerciore con los demás ex - jugadores con los que se mantiene en contacto para asegurarnos, eso le dará algo en lo que mantener la mente ocupada y no preocuparse demasiado, además de que sería beneficioso.

Una vez que se retira, y está fuera de mi campo de visión saco mi celular y presionó el botón 1 de la marcación rápida, un tono, dos tonos, tres y cuatro tonos, al escuchar el alegre mensaje del buzón de voz me empiezo a preocupar, mi mano izquierda se aprieta en un puño, marco de nuevo y la respuesta es la misma, observo el reloj y maldigo que el día de hoy tengo que quedarme hasta tarde, hago cuentas mentalmente del tiempo que me llevaría ir hasta allá, pero sé que no lo conseguiría, quizás si le pido a uno de los profesores que me cubra, gruño mentalmente, e intento llamar otras 3 veces con los mismos resultados, finalmente escribo "Llámame" y le envío el mensaje de texto.

Cuidadosamente coloco mi máscara de indiferencia, pongo el teléfono celular en Modo Silencio y lo vuelvo a guardar, regreso al salón de profesores, tomo mis cosas y continúo con mis clases.

Después de una conferencia de 3 horas sobre Psicología y soportar las miradas de algunas niñas encaprichadas conmigo que insisten en darme sus números de teléfono y/o cartas de amor por más que me rehusado a aceptarlas y decirles que no estoy interesado, de alguna manera logran meterlas en lugares insospechados, como cuando descubrió un post it con un numero de teléfono escrito en su taza de café, Nao se había reído de él cuando se lo contó, ya que había rellenado su taza con café como todos los días y al beber por poco se tragó el papel arruinado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para volver a llamar, cuando se detuvo a un par de metros de la puerta de la sala, algunos profesores estaban fuera y le daban miradas divertidas y extrañas, resistió el impulso de resoplar con fastidio, ¿qué nuevo chisme habían oído esta vez?.

Cuando decidió ignorarlos y pasarlos de largo uno de ellos habló.

-Alguien lo busca _Profesor_ Akiyama.- no pasó desapercibido el tono de burla ante la palabra "profesor", algunos no estaban contentos con que un ex – estafador ahora trabajase con ellos en "su" Universidad, estaba listo para irse a su refugio junto a las escaleras de emergencia para volver a hacer sus llamadas cuando alguien más habló.

-No debería hacer esperar a una dama tan bella- comentó el Profesor Hiraoka que enseñaba Ciencias, era uno de los pocos profesores que no tenían problemas con el pasado de Akiyama, probablemente porque él lo había conocido en el pasado al haber sido su profesor algunos años atrás.

¿Acaso Ono se había puesto en contacto con alguno de los participantes y los había citado aquí?, Con un poco de recelo entró a la oficina, encontrando a su visitante sentada en el sofá, cuando ella lo vio entrar de inmediato levantó la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa, con un pequeño gesto le pidió que lo acompañara.

Los demás profesores no perdieron oportunidad de tratar de espiar para averiguar algo del reservado profesor de Psicología Moderna cuya vida personal era un verdadero misterio, habían estado tratando de escuchar detrás de la puerta (sin ningún resultado) y cuando Akiyama la abrió se rio mentalmente al ver como éstos caían al suelo, los miró con molestia, y una vez que se levantaron y despejaron el camino de la puerta salió con la visitante, el Profesor Hiraoka al contrario de Akiyama se había carcajeado de sus compañeros, éstos lo fulminaron con la mirada, cuando buscaron al profesor de Psicología moderna con la mirada y no lo encontraron se arremolinaron a charlar sobre la posible identidad de aquella visita.

Una vez que Akiyama y su visita llegaron a uno de los jardines de la universidad fuera de la vista de alumnos o profesores curiosos la miró con un poco de molestia.

-Te llamé varias veces, ¿por qué no contestaste?- su voz había salido quizás demasiado brusca.

-Dejé mi teléfono en mi bolso… dentro de la oficina.- explicó ella jugando con las manos.

Akiyama la observó con atención, había algo más, ella no se ponía nerviosa con facilidad frente a él, al menos no tanto como en el pasado.

-Nao.- la llamó con suavidad, ella bajó la mirada y supo que algo malo había pasado, lo más probable algo relacionado con el maldito Liar Game.

La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, le acarició la mejilla y reprimió el impulso de besarla, en lugar de eso la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola, le acarició el cabello y se lo besó, para apoyar finalmente la barbilla sobre su cabeza, respirando el aroma de su champú.

-Me encontré con alguien hoy-empezó Nao, él cerró los ojos y apretó el agarre de su abrazo, realmente esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y de qué se tratase de otra cosa, pero si esos malditos del Liar Game se habían atrevido a mandarle una invitación a Nao se iban a arrepentir.

-Han revivido el Liar Game.- continua Nao, provocando que Akiyama se aparté un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Recibiste una…?

-No, Eri me avisó.- lo interrumpe ella.

Akiyama sabía que Eri sentía una debilidad por Nao, después de todo había sido ella quién le había llamado en la primer ronda de Resurgimiento donde Nao estaba perdiendo de forma miserable, y siempre había estado pendiente de Nao, de hecho Eri solía hablar más con Nao que con cualquier otro jugador. Después del Final Stage (Ronda Final) Eri había sido liberada del Liar Game, Akiyama nunca la llamaría amiga, pero sabía que teniéndola de su lado podía ser una muy buena aliada.

-Eri dijo que… se las arregló para que no me incluyeran esta vez, pero que es muy probable que te invitarán, ellos piensan dirigir su venganza directamente hacia ti…

Me siento más aliviado al saber que al menos en ésta ocasión Nao estará fuera del juego, la guío para que se siente en una de las bancas de piedra junto a los grandes maceteros de tulipanes rojos y le hablo de la joven que vino a pedirme ayuda tras recibir la invitación del Liar Game, le comento que tengo a Ono investigando si han invitado a alguno de los otros ex – jugadores, ella me escucha, pero no me está mirando, conozco esa mirada, esta considerando entrar al juego, para salvar a los jugadores.

-No puedes hacerlo Nao- le digo tomándola de las manos, haciendo que ella me mire sorprendida.-No puedes entrar al Liar Game, si Eri pasó por tantos problemas para evitar que te involucraran a ti también, lo menos que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos, además podría ser peligroso, lo más probable es que todos ellos sean jugadores nuevos, es difícil que pongan a alguno de nuestros amigos – (él sabe que para Nao los ex – jugadores son sus amigos, pero para él son solo sus aliados, quizás Ono pueda entrar en la categoría de compañero de trabajo) además sabe perfectamente que algunos jugadores pueden actuar de forma muy violenta ante la carga de estrés por la posibilidad de contraer una enorme deuda y lo último que desea es que Nao resulte herida.- Sabes que tienes que cuidarte.- finalizo sentándome a su lado.

Nao suspira derrotada, sabe que él tiene razón, recarga la cabeza sobre el hombro de Akiyama haciéndolo sonreír levemente y le pasa el brazo por los hombros acercándola.

-¿Qué pasará con esa joven?-pregunta Nao de pronto, Akiyama se encoge de hombros, aunque una pequeña parte de él se siente culpable por dejar a alguien a merced de un juego tan cruel como el Liar Game, pero, se recuerda que tiene asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse.

-Le dije que ignore la invitación y que nadie la obligaba a participar, espero que me haga caso.- le explico para que no se preocupe.

-Pero… sabes como son los del Liar Game, pueden engañarla para que participe.- dice Nao recordando el modo en que solían manipularla y engañarla para que participara en el Liar Game.

-Ella no parecía tan estúpidamente honesta como tú, creo que estará bien.- opina Akiyama reprimiendo una sonrisita al recordar lo tontamente ingenua que solía ser Nao, aún lo es, pero ya no tanto como antes, ahora ella es capaz de juzgar mejor a las personas, pero sigue tratando de sacar lo mejor de ellos.

Nao le da un pequeño y juguetón golpe en el brazo para que no se burle de ella, ocasionando que sonría y finalmente se permite reír un poco, ella trata de fruncir el ceño y lucir amenazante, pero en opinión de Akiyama solo la hace parecer más adorable, la ve cruzarse de brazos tratando de verse intimidante, pero sus intentos fracasan, es como si un tierno gatito intentara intimidar a un león, siente el deseo irrefrenable de besar esos enfurruñados labios, pero aun hay una parte de su fría personalidad que lo detiene, después de todo están en la Universidad y no en un lugar donde puedan disfrutar de privacidad.

-Por cierto, ¿viniste aquí sólo para decirme lo del Juego?- pregunta Akiyama, recordando que hubiese sido suficiente si ella se lo hubiera contado por teléfono.

-Pensé que era mejor venir a decírtelo en persona y aproveché que tenías una hora libre antes de tu próxima conferencia, era mejor que esperar hasta la noche que salieras del trabajo.- le responde ella olvidando por completo el enfado de momentos antes.

-¿No hubiese sido mejor decírmelo por teléfono?

-Hace unos años me dijiste que los teléfonos no eran completamente seguros y sospechabas que ellos podrían escuchar nuestras conversaciones telefónicas.- le explica, Akiyama asiente, era una de las razones por las que cuando solía salir a alguno de sus viajes para investigar más sobre el Liar Game no le llamaba a Nao por teléfono y se comunicaban por medio de cartas que le llegaban a una dirección de un casillero postal registrado con un nombre falso a una ciudad a 2 horas de camino, de esa forma despistaban al Liar Game, además la mayoría de las cartas estaban escritas en inglés, no muchos lo sabían, pero Nao sabía inglés y lo había perfeccionado mediante el transcurso de aquellas cartas.

-¿Ya comiste?- le pregunta preocupado, recordando que al menos él desde el café de la mañana no ha comido nada, entre las clases y los pequeños informes que le ha dado Ono no ha tenido tiempo, se pregunta si quedará algo en la cafetería, cosa que duda considerando que la hora del almuerzo y comida ya pasó hace mucho, de momento piensa que su única alternativa serían las máquinas expendedoras.

-Comí con Eri, pero avisarte lo del juego no era la única razón por la que preferí venir y no llamarte.- le dice regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras abre su bolso, tras rebuscar un poco en todas las cosas que guarda finalmente saca una caja de bento y se lo entrega.- lo preparé en la escuela, la profesora de economía doméstica no fue, así que me pidieron que diera la clase, ahí lo preparé.

Akiyama abre la caja, el suave y tentador aroma de la comida anima a su estómago, y por tercera vez desde que llegó a visitarlo tiene el intenso deseo de besarla, decide tras vigilar que no hay nadie cerca, que ésta vez puede ceder ante sus deseos y se acerca para besarla, solo un pequeño e inocente beso, se dice, cuando está a menos de 2 centímetros sin embargo, un teléfono celular suena, por el ringtone de "Stay with you" de Capsule sabe que indudablemente es el de Nao, a menos que ella haya estado jugando de nuevo con los ringtones del suyo.

Frustrado se aleja y vuelve a sentarse a su lado, mientras ella contesta la llamada, toma los palillos y empieza a comer, observa como Nao se levanta y continua con la conversación, por lo que alcanza el bolso de Nao y busca el termo con te que ella guarda, desliza el cierre y sonríe ante el contenido del bolso, una caja de curitas, un paquete de goma de mascar, un brillo labial con sabor a manzana y fresa, alza una ceja, ese es nuevo, un bolígrafo de tinta rosa, junto a una agenda con motivos de flores y de mariposas, un par de barras de cereal con fruta, 1 bote de aspirinas, 1 novela de bolsillo, lee el título "1 litro de lágrimas, el diario de Aya Kitou" quizás debería escondérselo más tarde, antes de que Nao llegue a las partes lacrimógenas y termine llorando por todo lo que le tome terminar el libro y una semana después de terminarlo, revisa más en el fondo hasta finalmente localizar el termo con te que buscaba, lo saca y vuelve a cerrar el bolso, abre el termo y se sirve, mientras lo bebe vigila que ningún curioso se acerque a molestar.

Cuando ha terminado casi todo el contenido de la caja de bento, Nao se sienta junto a él y agarra una de las fresas con forma de rosa, mientras la come, guarda el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Era Ishida Rie, dice que ni ella ni ninguno de sus ex – compañeros de la segunda ronda han recibido ninguna invitación, pero que se mantendrán alerta en caso de que algo suceda.- le informa Nao abriendo uno de los compartimentos de la caja de bento y sacando un pedazo de pastel de arroz.

-Ono dijo que habló con Takamuro Yoshimi, y otros miembros de la ronda de resurgimiento, hasta ahora ninguno de ellos ha recibido alguna invitación, también dijo que al parecer Eto Koichi estaba fuera del país, algo relacionado a que una de sus canciones fue comprada por algún artista extranjero.- le comenta, tomando un pedazo de pastel de arroz.

Nao tose por lo que le pasa la taza de te, ella lo bebe y una vez que el pedazo de pastel de arroz baja por su esófago sin obstruirlo y que el ataque de tos parece que se ha detenido, logra hablar, ignorando los granos de arroz que le cubren parte de las mejillas, la barbilla y la esquina de la boca.

-¿En serio Eto logró vender una de sus canciones?- le pregunta sorprendida, el asiente divertido por su reacción mientras le da una mordida a su pastel de arroz.- Me alegro por él, al menos fuera del país creo que estará a salvo del juego.

-Sí, algunos tienen suerte.- comenta Akiyama tomando la taza y rellenándola para bebérsela de un trago.

-Tú no crees en la suerte.- lo acusa Nao mirándolo fijamente y él le sonríe.

-No, no creo en la suerte.- esta de acuerdo él, quizás un poco en el karma, levanta la mano y le limpia los granos de arroz de las mejillas, quedando solo 2 en la barbilla y uno en la esquina de la boca.

Nao se sonroja ante su propia torpeza y la caricia que acaba de recibir, después de todo él no suele dar muestras de afectos en lugares públicos especialmente si hay gente cerca.

-Tengo curiosidad.- dice de pronto Akiyama, haciendo que ella lo mire.- Creo que son muy lindos, pero no son mi estilo.- dice mostrándole un conejito y osito panda de onigiri medio deformados.- Admito que estoy más acostumbrado a éstas.- continua mostrándole una de las fresas con forma de rosa y una salchicha con forma de pulpo.

-¡Oh! Esos no se suponían que estarían ahí, uno de los alumnos quería que le enseñara cómo hacerlos, me dio estas como agradecimiento.- respondió Nao con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al pequeño pidiéndole que le ayudara con el regalo de cumpleaños para su madre, tomó el conejito y el osito panda y los guardó en el compartimento ahora vacío de los pasteles de arroz.

Al levantar la vista casi gritó de sorpresa al encontrarlo frente a ella con apenas un par de centímetros separándolos, nerviosa se hizo para atrás, sintiendo los tulipanes contra la espalda, él le dio aquella sonrisa que decía "te tengo y bien sabes que no puedes escapar" y acercó más su rostro al de ella dejando una vez más los 2 centímetros de diferencia, apoyó la mano derecha en la banca de piedra, apenas unos milímetros lejos de la falda del vestido de color lavanda que Nao estaba usando, miró intencionalmente sus labios y volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos, la tenía completamente cautivada, su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el evidente sonrojo y al ver como se humedecía los labios, alzó la mano y le acarició la barbilla, retirándole el par de granos de arroz que aún se encontraban ahí, así como el que estaba en la esquina de su boca y retrocedió un paso aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

Nao quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y parpadeó confundida, con las mejillas completamente rojas, lo miró para que le dijera qué acababa de pasar.

-Tenías granos de arroz en la barbilla.- le respondió tranquilamente Akiyama dándole una mirada y sonrisa juguetona, Nao lo observó sorprendida y después algo ofendida, sin embargo antes de que pueda decir algo para reclamarle, Akiyama rápidamente apoya ambas manos en la banca de piedra, acorralando a Nao y la besa, su plan original era darle un pequeño beso, algo inocente pero aunque no le gusta admitirlo, él mismo terminó cayendo en su pequeño juego de seducción y el beso termina siendo apasionado, los brazos de Nao le rodean el cuello y sus cálidos dedos terminan jugando con su cabello, él la sujeta suavemente de la nuca y la acerca más a él, siente como su lengua pide permiso de entrar y él sonríe al darse cuenta de que ésta vez la seductora será ella, succiona su labio inferior, probando su brillo labial, la mezcla de fresa y manzana no es tan mala, de hecho podría calificarse como intrigante, por lo que succiona también el labio superior para tener una mejor apreciación del sabor, decide al final calificar la mezcla de frutas como exótica, Nao gime en el beso y él no puede evitar sonreír cuando logra levantarla de la banca y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Entonces suena el teléfono celular de Nao y vibra el suyo, molesto se separa y saca el ofensivo objeto, respondiendo la llamada, era Ono que lo estaba buscando, había llamado a los demás ex –jugadores de la tercera ronda (excepto a Yokoya) y de momento ninguno de ellos había recibido alguna invitación del Liar Game, además le recuerda que en 15 minutos debe estar en la sala 4 de conferencias para su siguiente clase, terminó la llamada y notó que Nao hacía lo mismo.

-Era Nishida Yuichi, ni él o su hermano han recibido invitaciones.- le informó Nao sentándose en la banca, recogiendo la caja ahora vacía del bento y el termo para guardarlos en su bolso.

-Ono se puso en contacto con la mayoría de los jugadores de la tercera ronda, y ninguno de ellos ha recibido alguna invitación, aun así creo que lo mejor será no bajar la guardia.

-Sí, Eri me dijo lo mismo.- comenta Nao poniéndose de pie, toma su bolso y se detiene, se gira hacia él y le pide:

-Si esa joven termina entrando en el juego, por favor ayúdala, ella debe sentirse perdida y desesperada y…

-Lo discutiremos en la cena.- la corta él, ella asiente algo pensativa.-¿Te llamo a un taxi? Se está haciendo tarde para que regreses sola.- le pregunta.

-No es necesario, yo misma lo haré, lo mejor será que vayas a tus clases, él profesor debe dar el ejemplo y no llegar tarde.- le dice Nao alisando las solapas del saco gris oscuro, le da unas suaves palmaditas al terminar y le sonríe.

Akiyama asiente sonriéndole, Nao es probablemente la única persona con la que puede bajar la máscara de indiferencia y revelar sus verdaderas emociones, levanta la mano derecha y le acaricia suavemente el rostro.

-Ten mucho cuidado, si algo surge, lo que sea, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?- le pide ahuecándole el rostro con ambas manos, ella sonríe y asiente, pero él no puede evitar preocuparse.

- Y gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa.- eso hace que su sonrisa se ensanche y su mirada brille un poco más.- Nos vemos en la cena.- termina finalmente retirando las manos, ella asiente y le hace un gesto de despedida con la mano, antes de darle la espalda y caminar a la entrada, con el teléfono en mano, se detiene y se gira hacia él volviendo a sacudir la mano, él le sonríe divertido e imita su gesto, una vez que ella se pierde de vista, suspira preocupado, vuelva a enmascarar sus emociones bajo la mascara de indiferencia y regresa por sus cosas para iniciar la siguiente clase.

De camino a la sala de conferencias se pregunta si alguna vez él y Nao lograran liberarse completamente del Liar Game.

**Continuara…**


End file.
